Playing Tips
This page is mostly personal opinion, but it comes from players who are doing well and would like you to do well, too! Here are a few tips to help you play. Don't forget to also read the Newbie Guide if you haven't already. Getting Started When you first make an account, you're going to want to make some pets. Before you do this, though, look at the different pet colors and pick the creature with the most colors you like. This way you're more likely to be happy with your pet! Colors: Unicorn, Dragon, Fenrir, Pegasus, Phoenix, Capirnicorn If you don't care, pick a species with few colors as those are easier to breed. If you like a breeding challenge or a lot of variety, pick a species with a lot of colors. Don't worry about Elite Pets yet except for the Basilisk, though, as they are harder to breed, have weaker stats, and are expensive. You want as many basilisks as you can get so you can do trading later. You can have as many as 50 babies and can make up to 5 a week, but I suggest starting with just a male & female pair of your favored species. The more pets you have, the harder it becomes to train them all to be strong, the harder it is to get them all to level up, and the more time it eats up. For best results, staying under 10 pets at first is wise. You can always get more later as you get better at the game! Try to keep things in an even number of males and females as it makes breeding easier. Also, females who are pregnant or taking care of newborns can't compete so you're going to need those males to work while the ladies are busy. Training! Have you read The Training Center page yet? If not, get familiar with it as this page is now your bible. Don't rush into leveling up your pets as every time a pet levels up, training becomes harder and slower. Don't rush into making too many pets at once because, again, training gets harder and slower. Instead, start with your handful of foundation critters and train them up. Alternate between treadmill/swimming and agility course/Obstacle Course. If any stat looks too uneven, simply do a single session of that one stat to even it up. You'll want to do all the upper clump of training items (except fetch!) instead of training single stats as much as possible as it trains pets faster. When your pet is almost full on all stats, go ahead and do quests to level it up. Mystical Orb is best used on pets you want to breed because it levels up Courage, Heart and Wisdom as well as giving 1 point to each trainable stat.Courage, Heart, and Wisdom only come from Star Sapphire, Ruby, and Topaz and can't be trained. Those stats give the edge in competition and are important for your breeding creatures so once they hit Level 100 your babies will be powerful as well. If the creature isn't a breeder, just use burning tailsmans as those are less expensive. Speaking of Quests.... When Should you do quests? Quests are great daily, but knowing when to do each is important so you don't waste time and money. You will need to get used to switching Companion Creatures out regularly to get the best effect. Quest priority * Iaild - Do first! * Old Crone - Do second * Old Master - finish out if any are left * Cruel Task Master - optional if a pet needs it * Old Master's Wife - optional if a pet needs it * Signpost, Jeweler - optional if a pet needs it * Huntsman, Mayor- Best ignored unless hybrid quest needs it. * Oziso and Aziso - AVOID! Old Master: Use on pets you plan to compete with. This will unbalance the pet's stats, but is invaluable for nudging your pets' stats past their limit which can give them a competitive edge. From there, train single stats as needed to fix the unevenness. Old Master's Wife: This quest rewards money, XP, and rarely will reward hearts or gold tokens. Contests are an easier way of earning hearts, as her turn-out rate is extremely low. She's only useful for earning money or XP. Signpost: This quest asks for random items, most of which are low-rarity and inexpensive. It only rewards items and XP, but no money. As an added bonus, the signpost usually rewards you with items that it asks for, so over time, you'll have a decent stockpile of items it will ask for regularly. You can then finish the quests quickly for more item and XP rewards. Jewleler: This one is like the signpost only instead of trading one cheap item for another cheap item and a little XP you are trading around five not cheap items for one rare item from the stone shop. Unless you really need the items or the XP, you are better off visiting the caves and Jeweler's Bench daily instead. Cruel Taskmaster: Don't use this one unless you have a pet that has little training and badly needs stats. As this quest can not go past maximum stat levels and the gains are based on what the pet doesn't know, using this quest on a well trained pet is a waste. It's great for fast training a new pet that was leveled via Burning Tailsman or Mystical orbs, though! As you do not gain money with this quest, be careful or you will go broke. Don't be afraid to quit quests that ask for rare items like trash or expensive items. Huntsman: You will probably break even or lose out money-wise, so do this quest for the XP gains only if you do it at all. Don't use this unless you need a pet to gain a level and all the other quests are done. It's not worth it money-wise and the item rewards suck. Old Crone: This one is Old Master for high level pets. Though your chances of gaining heart, wisdom, or courage are low, the Crone typically rewards a decent sum of gold. Since internal stats (heart/wis/courage) are more difficult to raise than external stats (the ones you raise through training), you should do these quests as often as you can. Mayor: This is Huntsman with the chance of Gold tokens. It asks for more expensive items, however. In general it's not worth doing. Aziso: Not worth doing at all! It only grants items you can buy from the shop. Since it asks for trash items (you can't buy them from shops) it's actually a downgrade every single time you use it. Oziso: Not worth doing at all! Sure, you might get a Gold Token but most likely you will burn a few hundred thousand gold and get nothing at all. I'll tell more about the other quests once I learn more, but for now this should get your started. Food and Toys- should I bother? There are two camps on this one... Camp 1: Yes, buy food/toys! Buying food and toys allows you to train pets faster as you can train them more times per day. Just make sure their happiness stays above 85% and you're good. See Feeding to learn the best ways to feed your pets. On the down side, yes, this will cost money but it's faster than waiting on others to click your pets. Camp 2: Don't bother with food/toys! Posting your pets in click exchanges and talking in the Shoutbox usually results in people feeding/playing with your pets for free. Buying food is a waste. However, be sure you have the time to click on CV as well as a click exchange or you'll end up wishing you just bought food instead. Click exchange clicking can be very time consuming and boring. Chose the one that suits your life style (not play style, ''life''style) the best. If you have hours to grind or like clicking, don't buy food. If you only have an hour or two to play a day or can check in a few times a day for brief time periods, buy food.